


In The Hotel

by SteelNovember



Series: Jake In The City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Awkwardness, Belly Kink, Big Handsome Man, Big beautiful man, F/M, Future, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelNovember/pseuds/SteelNovember
Summary: After a perilous first meeting, Jake invites Matilda back to his hotel room so they can talk... and he can digest.





	In The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> While this is part of a larger vore-based story, this chapter technically doesn't contain any mature content or vore (apart from references to digestion), so I've tagged it as such.

****As the two of them walked, Matilda’s eyes kept drifting to Jake. Despite the confidence of his gait, she noticed his steps were a bit slow, a bit off. After a moment, she realized (with an odd jolt she could not quite place) that it must have been because he was not used to the weight of his ludicrously full stomach. He didn’t exactly struggle, but he seemed to be shortening his steps in a way that didn’t quite fit his long legs. Even with this slight awkwardness, it didn’t take away from the strangely liquid grace of the rest of his body, his shoulders, his hips, his… lower body, under his hips. If anything, it made him more charming.

Matilda was so enthralled by the sight of Jake’s movements that she barely noticed when they had reached their destination (he hadn’t been kidding when he said it was close by - Matilda’s confrontation with the Enforcers had basically happened across the street from the hotel’s parking lot), and it took her a few moments to process the fact that they had gotten into the elevator with no trouble. “Is this place fully automated?” Matilda’s throat was still a little dry. “I didn’t notice anyone else.”

“It is. It’s probably for the best.” Jake gently patted his round belly. “I was hoping to avoid any awkward questions about _this_.”

The sight of him drawing attention to _that_ distracted Matilda for a few moments, until she noticed the orange glow of the elevator, and the sight of halls lined with doors upon doors outside the elevator’s single glass wall. “Wait… hang on.” She recognized this sight- she had seen it in a newspaper once. “Is… is this jBox? The capsule hotel?”

“Yes.” He looked at her, eyebrow cocked. “Is there an issue?”

“I… no.” She gnawed at the corner of her lip. “... Probably.”

“Probably?”

* * *

 

The two of them looked at the capsule door.

“Ah. ‘Probably.’”

Capsule hotels had developed in Japan for people who needed basic accommodations for short periods of time. They were basically hotels with incredibly small quarters for cheap prices- handy for people who were too drunk to get home or who simply needed a steady place to stay. Once the interstellar boom had started, their demand started rising in port cities across the globe, specifically for newly arrived terracitizens with low funds, and one had eventually been built in Starberd City as well.

Matilda remembered seeing the announcement of jBox’s opening in the newspaper a year or so ago and having the vague thought that it might be interesting staying for a night. She never would have dreamed she’d be visiting it with a guest.

“I’m… sorry, I didn’t even think…” Jake scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I had requested the biggest quarters they had available, but even that might not be, um, it might be a bit...”

“I-it’s fine, really,” Matilda assured him. “I don’t mind.”

“We won’t have a lot of room.”

Matilda laughed nervously, gesturing to the dark stain on her sweater. “At this point, I’m really not going to be picky.”

Her laughter trailed off as Jake sat down on the lip of the capsule. Matilda noted his slow, ginger movements as he tried to not jostle his overstuffed stomach.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

“There, see? There’s plenty of room.”

“Mm.”

Okay, “plenty” was an overstatement, but the two of them fit. Jake had first attempted to cram himself at the end of the capsule furthest from the door, but it turned out that he was slightly too tall for the capsule’s low roof just by sitting straight up. Bending his neck would quickly become uncomfortable, and hunching over seemed to put strain on his stomach. Eventually, he gave up and simply lay flat on his back, taking up half of the tiny capsule on his own. Matilda, for once, was thankful for her small stature, simply sitting cross-legged in the slight amount of space she had left, trying not to think about how her leg was pressed against his soft side. It was cramped, to be sure, but she couldn’t say it was uncomfortable.

“Mmph…” Jake closed his eyes as he stretched as far as he could. He shuffled his shoulders, letting out a sigh as he pressed his hands into each side of his bloated gut. Matilda tried very hard to ignore how, with him lying down, it was increasingly impossible to ignore how round and massive it was, jutting straight up away from the rest of his body.

It was certainly impossible to ignore how the edge of his belly was just a few scant centimeters away from brushing her side.

Especially when it actually did graze her hip every time he exhaled.

“Do you…*urp*”  Jake pressed a hand to his mouth, cheeks reddening a little. “Sorry… do you want something to eat? We can order small things here- it might be better for you to have something, to calm your nerves.”

Matilda nodded hazily, not even listening to what his suggested order was before giving a second nod. It ended up being some sort of dry nutrient block that tasted like a giant, unsalted cracker. She chewed it numbly, eyeing Jake as he pulled his order out of the little food slot: some sort of beverage in a red bottle. He noticed her looking, and he twisted his lip into what might have been an attempt at a smile. “It’s just water.” He patted his stomach pointedly. “I’m still a bit full from earlier, heh…”

The capsule was quiet, and Jake flushed as he realized his joke hadn’t quite landed.

“...er,” he said after a moment. “What… exactly are you going to do to me?”

Matilda swallowed her bite of nutrient. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… well…” He sat up a little, wincing at the movement. His face was serious. “You are aware I killed that human, right?”

Matilda couldn’t keep her eyes from dropping to his belly. “...I know, yes.”

“I… assume you would have some sort of problem with that.”

“Well, I mean, I did kill a man too.”

“But you were doing it to defend yourself, right? He would have killed you…”

“And the man _you_ killed would have killed me. I’m not going to turn you in for saving my life.”

Jake frowned, seemingly deep in thought. “With all due respect, you don’t seem like the type of person who would put anything else before the enforcement of your government’s laws.”

Matilda paused for a moment to process that statement. _…did this alien just call me a narc?_ Before she could think better of it, Matilda let out a laugh. “Well, with all due respect, I would hope I seem smarter than the type of person who would try to doublecross a man who I just watched kill someone without breaking a sweat.”

The man stared at her for a moment- and for a second, Matilda was struck by the fear that she had offended him. But without warning, he let out a snort, and before Matilda’s disbelieving eyes, he broke into laughter. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was strangely natural- and strangely warm. Even as he quieted down, Jake still smiled- the first real smile he had given her, she realized.

“No,” and his voice still sounded a bit like a chuckle, “you definitely seem smarter than that.”

Matilda couldn’t help a small smile herself. “Well, thanks.”

“I just hope it’s apparent I have no desire to hurt you, and definitely no desire to eat or kill you.”

Blushing, Matilda suddenly decided to return to her meal. “Y-yeah, no, I’m just saying.”

“And besides,” and Jake stretched out again, rubbing his massive belly. “I’m not really in the mood for eating anything else tonight-”

Matilda coughed to avoid choking on her nutrient block. “A-anyways, I was hoping to talk to you about what I _am_ interested in.” She sat up a little, clearing her throat and taking a moment to collect herself. “Do you know what Earth For All is?”

Jake grew serious once more. “No... but I assume it’s the group you’re involved with.” His eyes grew soft for a moment. “And considering how eager those men seemed to consider you an enemy, I wouldn’t be opposed to assuming you’re good people.”

“We help interstellars like you, people who want to become terracitizens but are unable to complete the process or-”

“I completed the process.”

Matilda’s voice trailed off.

“... and you were approved for the final step?”

“Yes.”

“But… then why did you come illegally?”

Jake sighed. “I didn’t feel like waiting three months for the paperwork to go through.”

Matilda frowned. “I… are things bad? With your… with the place you came from?”

“No, not bad, just…” He sighed again, folding his arms behind his head. “My ship was fine, everything’s good, peaceful, we’re good with resources… it was more a personal reason, for me.”

He was silent a moment. In the pause, Matilda became aware of an ache under her ribs. Even with the wound sealed, the pain still lingered. With only a little bit of hesitation, she laid down, stretching on her side to face him and avoid putting pressure on her stomach. Jake remained staring at the ceiling.

“...it was a number of factors,” he said finally. “For one thing, it was just so… unchanging, there. We’re so cut off from the rest of the galaxy. It’s… homogenous. Our species evolved to be able to adapt to different environments, but after the First Contact, nobody wants to seem to try that.”

“I think it’d be better for our species, as a whole, to interact with other races, with other planets, but more than that, I also…” He frowned a bit. “This will probably sound selfish, but... I was just so bored of everything. I wanted to see what else existed outside our ship. I just wanted something new.”

“I don’t think that’s selfish,” Matilda blurted out. She flushed when he looked back at her. “I mean… I think if I were in your place, I’d feel the same way.”

“Hmm.” Jake hesitated, and Matilda noticed he seemed to be blushing slightly. “That’s kind of you, but you may want to wait before saying I’m not selfish.”

“Huh?”

“To put it simply, I don’t think I really ever fit in with the other Orare. For multiple reasons- some of which I mentioned before. But one reason I was hoping to move to Earth was that… I guess, some of my preferences don’t really line up with Orare society.”

Matilda settled onto her arm, suddenly far too interested in Jake’s words to think about how her legs were against his side. “How so?”

“For one, we’re encouraged to change our form based on the situation, and for what’ll be most helpful to us and the people around us. There’s a lot of DNA available to us- we get it from collectors, who go around the galaxy and distribute it to us. But when I put together this body,” he tapped his chest for emphasis. “I liked it so much that I stopped experimenting with other forms. With all the options we have available to us, people found it strange that I’d be happy with just one shape.”

“Well that’s certainly not selfish-”

“It’s not just that it was an uncommon choice.” And here Matilda noticed he was definitely blushing. “One important aspect culture of Orare culture is the idea of-”

He made a strange, watery noise, and then frowned.

“-well, I guess you can’t really pronounce it with a human mouth, but basically it’s a concept that means ‘taking up as little room as possible.’ It’s meant to be sort of a figurative saying, but…” He patted his stomach sheepishly. “It’s meant to be taken literally, too.”

_Oh._

“Oh,” said Matilda, looking down at her hands.

“It’s hard to explain but… I like being… large, I suppose. I like people looking at me and knowing I’m strong, and I like taking up room. I based my form off of the samples of several human males, but I shaped it to my liking… and what I thought was attractive. Most of the other Orare don’t really agree with my tastes.”

Jake sighed again, smiling sadly. “I came to Earth since it’s such a diverse planet, but also because I thought that people would think differently here… but I guess I was wrong.”

Matilda looked up. “Have… people been giving you trouble? Because of your body?”

Jake gave her a wry look. “I wouldn’t say it was worse than the men trying to sell me into slavery… but it wasn’t exactly pleasant, either.”

Matilda suddenly felt a pang of sadness in her chest for the alien. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

The two of them were quiet for a moment, before Jake broke the silence. “To be honest, between that and those traffickers… I was thinking I might be better off going home once my papers come in.”

“What?!” Without thinking, Matilda leaned in, narrowly avoiding slamming into Jake’s stomach. “But- but you went through so much trouble, didn’t you? And this is what you wanted so badly!”

He sighed. “I don’t know. It’s been so disorienting, being in a place like this. Things weren’t what I expected… I’ve been here two days and to be honest, meeting you was really the only high point.”

For a moment, despite everything else, Matilda felt her cheeks go hot.

And emboldened, she sat up, squaring her shoulders. “You’ve _only_ been here two days.”

Jake craned his neck to look up at her. “What?”

Matilda’s heart was throbbing like mad, but she knew she had to speak her mind before she lost her nerve. “Look- I think you could be really important, in helping the Orare come to better terms with the rest of the galaxy. A-and I think it’d really be a waste if your dream just ended like this, because of a few lousy people. And-” She took a deep breath. “I owe you. Like, I seriously owe you for tonight. You saved my life.”

He propped himself up on his arms. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“Stay with me.” She swallowed. “I mean, just for a while. I have an apartment, a couch, you can stay with me. No strings attached, no EFA- I won’t tell anyone who you are. I won’t even tell anyone you’re here, if you want. Just… hang out with me awhile. Get to see the city a little more, maybe see if you change your mind.” She smoothed a hand through her hair. “And if you don’t, it’s still going be a couple months until your passport is processed. Then you can do whatever you want- but until then, this is the least I can do for you.”

Jake stared at her, apparently taken aback. She could feel her cheeks flushing again, but she stood- well, sat- resolute.

“I-”

Without warning, Jake’s chest jumped. One of his hands flew to his stomach, and his eyes went wide as his shoulders heaved.

“J-Jake?!” Matilda moved to see if she could help him, but he held out his other hand to stop her.

“It’s- sorry-” He suddenly rolled to face away from her, bending into himself slightly and bring his hand to his mouth. Matilda could see his back was heaving. “I’m sorry, just give me a- _ooORGH-_ ”

Matilda heard something wet.

After a few seconds, Jake turned back to Matilda, face sheepish and flushed. A jCom sat in his hand, slightly damp but- judging by the message alert flashing on its screen- still completely functional.

“I was wondering what that buzzing was,” he murmured.

They both stared at the jCom for a moment before bursting into laughter at the same time.

“I- I’m sorry,” he sputtered. “What a moment killer.”

“It still works!” Matilda guffawed. “Once I broke one of those by dropping it on my table too hard!”

After a moment they calmed down. Jake’s smile was back. “Well, first of all, I should thank you for not finding that gross.”

“It’s completely natural. If anything, I’m been dying to know more about Orare bodily functions, so you’ve helped me out!”

For a second Matilda feared that might have sounded strange, but Jake just shook his head. “Matilda Martinez, I have to say, you’re an unusual human.”

She couldn’t help shooting him a cheeky grin. “It’s been an unusual night.”

“You’ve got me there.” Jake paused for a moment, looking down at himself. “... alright.”

Matilda’s heart fluttered. “You’ll stay with me?”

“I mean, like you said, either way I’m stuck here a few months.” He shrugged, laying down once more. “I might as well stay with the kindest human I know.”

For a moment, Matilda was overcome with the desire to throw her arms around the Orare. She fought it down, instead giving him a broad grin. “You won’t regret it!”

Jake looked up at her, giving her a smile that made her stomach flip flop. “No, I don’t think I will.”

* * *

 

When Matilda jerked awake, for a moment she couldn’t remember where she was. The tiny capsule was almost entirely dark, save for a faint orange glow around the edges of the wall. The “floor” of the capsule was actually a fairly thin and uninviting mattress, and she was laying with her face almost pressed against one capsule wall with no pillow or blanket.

Yet she wasn’t cold. And she definitely wasn’t uncomfortable.

Something soft pressed into Matilda’s back.

In an instant, Matilda remembered the past few hours, realized where she was- and realized she knew exactly what the yielding flesh pressed against her was. In the darkness, she felt her face burn so hot it felt like she was glowing.

_Oh my god._

Though she couldn’t see his face, Matilda could see Jake’s arm thrown across her. She could hear his soft breathing, close enough to gently brush the back of her crown. Most importantly, though- she could _feel_ his stunningly massive yet pleasantly soft body against her back. Every breath pushed his plump belly against the dip of her spine, leaving a tingling warmth each time he inhaled. His thick thighs brushed the back of her legs. Every once in a while, she heard- and felt- a low gurgling coming from deep within his stomach.

Matilda laid there a moment, silent as her brain went in a million different directions at once. Her stomach felt like someone had built a roller coaster in it. Her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised he hadn’t woken up. Her-

An unpleasant buzz shook her out of her stupor (but not awake, and so she took a moment to thank the universe that this wasn’t a dream), and her eyes flew to the corner of the capsule. The jCom that Jake had spat up lay there, just a few feet away from her head.

 _That must be what woke me up_. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed it, squinting at the screen. The clock revealed it was still a few hours before the sun would be rising. More pressing, however, was the alert that took up most of the jCom’s screen:

 

 **Sebastian:** _Hello???? where the fuck ARE you two_

 

Matilda stared at the words for a moment, an idea sprouting in her head. Holding the jCom close to the faint light leaking into the capsule, Matilda made out some faint smudges on the jCom’s screen. A few tries and number combinations later, Matilda stifled a cry of victory as she unlocked the jCom’s password screen.

 

 **Ernest:** _sorry boss bad reception, but we found the guy_

 **Sebastian:** _thats more like it. Christ_

 **Ernest:** _can you remind me where the address is?_

 **Sebastian:**??? _i told frank where it was like 5 hours ago_

 

Matilda froze.

 

 **Sebastian:** _w/e_

 **Sebastian:** _better you both have it. Christ._

 **Sebastian:** _If you had fucked this up your asses would have seriously been on the line_

 

Matilda exhaled.

 

 **Ernest:** _thanks boss. you won’t regret it_

 **Sebastian:** _yeah i BETTER not_

 

Matilda smiled as an address popped up on the jCom’s screen. Moving carefully so as not to disturb Jake, she reached for her jacket pocket to pull out her own jCom.

 

 **Matilda:** _Hey Jennifer, are you up?_

 **Jennifer:** _maddie omg why are you up so late_

 **Jennifer:** _did you make any progress on the orare thing_

 

Matilda paused, twisting her head back as far as she could to look at Jake’s oddly peaceful face.

 

 **Matilda:** _no_

 **Matilda:** _But I did find something interesting_

 **Matilda:** _What do you think would happen if efa helped take down one of the biggest interstellar traffickers in the country?_

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make my work available for free online! However, if you'd like to support me you can donate to me while downloading my work off Itch.io or buying the Kindle version of my books! See here for more info! https://twitter.com/SteelNovember/status/1002461749617004545


End file.
